Searching for an Echo
by Aquaria
Summary: Peter's heart is broken and we all knows what happens to Neverland. Neverland is dying this time but it seems that it isn't peter's fault this time. Can he save them before they all grow up?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none the peter pan rights only Trudy and the new lost boys/girls. "A pirates life for me" is owned by Disney.  
  
A/N: A pirates life for me just seemed to right for the beginning. And this story I PROMISE will get finished. The little girl WILL NOT be a Mary-sue. Read on and REVIEW!!!   
  
The waves were none existent out at sea that night. No gulls were to be heard for they were all nestled in the warm nests. The night would have been a bit frightening to any child, if it were not for the stars. They shone that night the brightest anyone had ever seen.  
  
Maybe the stars were the reason the small girl was out there on the balcony of a massive ship. The stars could have lured her to them in the night begging to be gazed upon. Though her eyes were closed. Her face held no expression as the wind softly blew her brown curls around her head. She seemed to care not that her hair looked terribly awful.   
  
Her small hands clutched the railing as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels. When her arms were stretched as far they would stretch one could see the strain in her forearms. She softly hummed a tune that should have been quite bright and cheery were it not for the slowness of the tune coming from her mouth. Slowly the words began to form. At first they were mumbled and the tune was also badly jumbled up, but soon the words began to become clearer.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
  
Yo ho, yo ho -"  
  
"A pirates life for me." The child turned and looked upon the owner of the last voice. He face seemed so sad for that of a child's. It seemed to out of place considering that her eyes held a spark of life the burned fiercely. Her eyes were a light brown and the seemed black in the light coming through the cabin door.   
  
"A pirates life is grand my dear. You know that." Captain Hook smiled his famous smile and turned to go back inside but not before telling her to come in also.  
  
So long had she been in Neverland. She was beginning to forget; forget about her family. Her mother and father's faces were but a blur in her mind. She could no longer remember her school, her friends or where she was from. For years she had clung to the barest memories. She no longer cared if she was forgotten, for it was so long ago that she surely must have been forgotten years ago.  
  
"Trudy, did you hear a word I said?" The captains voice cut through her thoughts just like his hook had earlier cut through a mans innards.  
  
Trudy called back to him. She was not afraid of the captain. She knew he wouldn't hurt a hair on her head. It wasn't nice for her to test the captains patience. The crew was often the brunt of his anger.  
  
"Yes papa, I'm coming." And with that Trudy trudged her way into the cabin. She had been at sea way too long. Good thing they were reaching land tomorrow. Neverland.  
  
****************************  
  
Short yes but it's just the Prolouge. Okay now that you've finished go REVIEW!! You that ugly colored button down there that'll let you review? Yes that one now go push it!! DO IT! I DARE YOU!! 


	2. 1 a lost story

Disclaimer: blah blah I own nothing blah blah  
  
A/n this is just a catch up on what after happened Wendy left. Next chapter will be out in a day or two and that's where we get to Trudy and the pirates and all that good junk.  
  
**********************  
  
To say Wendy never saw Peter again would be a huge and blatant lie. She said she never saw him again but she did. Mostly every week he would come. She would teach him small things and he loved it. Reading was the best thing he ever learned from Wendy. Now he could write his own stories and always have them.  
  
As Wendy and the lost boys, her brothers included, grew Peter watched them. He learned what it was like to be a teenager through their worries and fears, also their joys. Peter watched Wendy move out of the nursery and then eventually get married. Wendy's brothers soon followed after Wendy and found themselves wives.   
  
Though the lost boys never really did grow up. Of course a few of them had gotten "lost" again. They ended up back in Neverland with Peter. Slightly was the first to show up. Being two years after he had left Never land. A few months later the twins showed up. They were grimy with mud and laughing so hard that they had to support each other. It seemed that the twins had spent a few weeks in the woods just living like they did in never land until Tinkerbell came to get them.   
  
Michel was the first to have children. A bouncing baby girl. The first time Peter saw her she was a few months old. She gurgled and laughed in her fathers arms and pulled at his face with so much affection. Peter never told Michel that he had seen his daughter for after that he never visited Michel again. Peter wished he had that affection. He wished he was loved. He could never grow up though. It was an Adventure he was not willing to take. It was much t scary to think about.  
  
John had many children and Peter loved them. He played with them at night when surely they should have been asleep in their beds. They fought with wooden swords and wrestled each other to the ground. Even the girls found pleasure in the roughness that Peter played in.  
  
Most of all though he loved Wendy's children. Twins, a boy and girl. The girl looked like her father while the boy resembled John. The boy rough housed with his sister, but she didn't like that. She preferred books, dolls, and all those things that little girls loved. They fascinated him to no end. To be the same yet not all at once was something that boggled Peter. He could see so many of the small girls characteristics in her brother and vice versa.  
  
Yet Peter's heart was to be broken. As with all people that do grow up, Wendy did. And soon she became ill. Not wanting Peter to see her in her weakened state, she shut her windows and drew her curtains shut. Hence why when Peter could not find Wendy, he went to Michel. To Peter's surprise and not to Michel's, Michel had grown old and was balding slightly.   
  
"Michel where is Wendy?" Peter asked. He stood in the window with his hand on his hips. Michel had smiled at Peter's trademark stance. But that smile was soon replaced with sad stare. He had to tell peter and he did.  
  
Wendy it so happens, had passed away a few moths ago. Michel had tried to reason with Peter that he could have done nothing to save Wendy. He screamed and punched his the walls until he could no longer scream but just cry in a muddled heap.  
  
That night Peter went back to Neverland with a broken heart. When he arrived back at the hide out Slightly was on the floor screaming with pain. The twins were trying to hold him down but his body convulsed shook. All of the new orphans we gathered around. A few were crying in fear that slightly was going to die.  
  
Slightly was fine in a few days. He had come down with a fever and became sick after his episode. Peter did tell them about Wendy. He had to. They had lived with Wendy and still considered her to be their mother. From then on Neverland had started to die. Time became constant, seasons were yearly, and the children started to grow up. Peter was the first to have signs.  
  
Wendy never did tell the rest of Peter's story when she was alive because she knew it would not be hers to tell. She was no longer in Neverland and would never go back. This would be another's story. One who could give Peter what she could not.  
  
******************  
  
REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah does anyone know the twins names. I can't remember. Doesn't that bug you when you know something but you can't remember it!?? 


End file.
